Believe
by rizkyhp28
Summary: Cast : B.I iKON as Hanbin, Lee Hi as Hayi; Cameo : Bobby iKON as Jiwon; Summary :/"... Apa kau percaya padaku?"/; [One Shot]


**BELIEVE**

 **Cast :**

 **B.I as Kim Hanbin**

 **Lee Hi as Hayi**

 **Cameo :**

 **Bobby as Jiwon**

 **Genre : Hurt**

 _ **/Apa kau percaya padaku?/**_

 **[One Shot]**

" _... Apa kau percaya padaku?"_

Ini baru satu bulan sejak kau menanyakan itu. Aku tidak menyangka akan datang secepat ini. Tanganku kembali meremas kertas putih yang ada dalam genggamanku.

%%%

Belaian lembut membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk. Aku melihat seorang malaikat kecil sedang berada di depanku. Dia begitu manis, pemilik wajah yang begitu menenangkan hati itu tak kusangka menjadi milikku.

" _Chagi..._ bangunlah, kelas akan segera di mulai. Kau tidak mau dimarahi _songsaengnim_ lagi kan?"

"Ah benar, sepertinya aku tertidur di sini."

Hari ini begitu cerah, tapi entah mengapa hatiku merasa tak tenang.

Kelas hari itu berakhir dengan cepat. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan kelasku dan kelas Hayi. Langkah kakiku terhenti, ketika tiba-tiba ingatan akan mimpi burukku datang kembali.

 _Itu hanya sebuah mimpi tak mungkin terjadi_. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Aku meneruskan langkahku, berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas, ya ini kelas Hayi. Dia menghampiriku dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya.

" _Chagi..._ kau terlihat murung, apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," memberikan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Emm... Hanbin- _ah_ , bagaimana kalau kita ke taman. Bermain di sana akan menghiburmu."

"Baiklah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu... disinilah kami sekarang. Di sebuah taman kecil, di belakang sekolah. Melihat Hayi begitu gembira membuatku sejenak melupakan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mimpi yang sama terus terulang dalam memoriku, bahkan untuk orang yang pelupa sepertiku, aku tetap mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar Hayi datang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hanbin- _ah_... apa kau sadar kalau kita sering datang berdua ke tempat ini?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau tahu, menurutku ini sudah seperti markas rahasia kita berdua?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tempat ini begitu sepi, hanya kita berdua. Hanbin- _ah,_ apa kau ingat dulu kau menyatakan cintamu di sini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaannya yang satu ini. S _ebenarnya apa yang ia ingin katakan._

"Apa kau ingat kalau ciuman pertama kita juga di sini?"

"Apa kau ingat ketika kita bertengkar hebat, kau meminta maaf juga di tempat ini?"

Aku hanya diam terpaku mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan Hayi.

"Hanbin- _ah..._ Apa kau percaya padaku? Seperti kau percaya pada tempat ini, tempat yang menyimpan kenangan kita berdua."

"..."

"Baiklah aku harus pergi."

Hayi pergi meninggalkanku yang masih tidak mengerti apa semua maksud pertanyaannya tadi. Namun, aku tahu satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan pertanda hal baik.

Tiga hari setelah hari itu, Hayi sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Di sekolah, dia cenderung menghindariku. Tanpa aku sadari, sikapnya membuatku juga perlahan menghindarinya, bukan karena aku marah, aku hanya takut aku akan menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupnya.

%%%

Hari itu hari sabtu, hujan turun sangat lebat, sekali lagi karena sifat pelupaku, aku terpaksa harus menunggu hujan reda karena tak membawa payung. Aku hanya duduk di samping jendela, mengamati para murid yang mulai keluar gerbang dengan payung warna-warni mereka. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan payung merah jambunya, benar... itu Hayi, tapi dia tidak sendiri. Dia berjalan bersama dengan Jiwon, teman sekelasnya. Senyum yang begitu tulus tergambar di wajahnya.

%%%

" _... Apa kau percaya padaku?"_

Pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. _Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Aku sangat percaya kalau suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke pelukan orang tidak kusangka secepat ini._ Aku hanya seorang Kim Hanbin, itu saja tidak lebih. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Kim Hanbin, sepertiku. Aku bahkan tak pernah berani menunjukkan rasa cintaku di depan orang lain. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan _kah_? Mimpi buruk? Ah... aku ingat, itu bukan mimpi. Itu adalah hal nyata yang tak pernah bisa aku percayai, ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu bersama Jiwon di sebuah _cafe._

Kembali aku buka selembar kertas putih yang sedari tadi ada di dalam genggaman tanganku. Orang-orang menyebut kertas itu undangan. Kulihat dua nama yang ada dalam undangan itu, tidak salah lagi itu kalian, Hayi dan Jiwon. Ini bukan mimpi buruk, hanya saja kenyataan yang tidak baik. -END-


End file.
